Jerome Theuriau
Jerome Theuriau is the secondary antagonist in the survival-horror videogame Nightcry. He was voiced by Jonathan Sherr. History Background When Jerome was young, he was abandoned by his parents. But later, he was raised by his adoptive parents. There is a childhood photo that connects to a man name Vigo Boradsov, who is also the leader of the cult known as The Faithful. It is unknown if Vigo is the real father of Jerome, or his adoptive father. It implies in Vigo's diary, he had a daughter named Yolanda Boradsov, who he raped and impregnated her with his son/grandson "Otto". It is possible that Jerome is Otto, and presumably be Scissorwalker's son. There is possibly a fire incident that Jerome was involved and survive it, this explains the scars on his back. Later in Jerome’s life, he became a famous french conductor. Jerome has a introverted and cultured background, recently, he has trouble by unreliable memory. So, he joined the cruise to hope getting some rest. ''Nightcry'' Jerome is mentioned in Chapter One. Jerome first appears Chapter Two. He is found unconscious by one of the protagonists Leonard Cosgrove in a coffin. Leonard then says the scars are much older, then tries to help him back to the Oceanus. When Leonard was getting back to the ship, he is attacked by one of the Faithful members. It is possible the Faithful member was Jerome or some other member is unknown. In Chapter 3, Jerome acts as an the instructor for the ship, and befriended Rooney one of the protagonists, from falling off from the ship. Jerome empathizes to Rooney and talks to about her suicidal intentions, and tells her to meets him in his room. Before Rooney arriving at Jerome's room, he had a nightmare where the Scissorwalker walks in and looks at Jerome, after Rooney and Jerome talked about it. Jerome decides to go get something to eat, he and Rooney are attacked by the Scissorwalker, Jerome tries to pin down the Scissorwalker and gives Rooney to escape. After the Scissorwalker attacked, Jerome was abducted, drugged and injured. After returning to the Oceanus, Jerome reunites with Rooney on a stairwell. Jerome tells her that he was attacked by a group of hoodlums. Rooney then gives Jerome the envelope she found under the door earlier. In the near end of the game, Jerome revealed that he is part of the Faithful cult and part of the massacre. Jerome then holds Rooney as the Scissorwalker is about to kill her. Jerome is then knock out by Monica Flores, one of the protagonists of the game. It is presumed that Jerome survived the massacre, but it is unknown what happens to him at the end of the game. Trivia *When Rooney meets Jerome, he says his surname is "Theuriau". However, on the Kickstarter and on Rooney's phone service, it's "Theruiau". Because Theuriau is an actual surname used by French, this wiki will use Theuriau. *Jerome could've been an additional character and have his own chapter in the game if it reached its extra goals, but it was never met. His chapter could've possibly explain the origins of the Scissorwalker and as to how was he taken by the cult as he was found by Leonard in chapter 2. Navigation Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Rapists Category:Pawns